leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gravestorms/Saberious, the forbidden blade
Saberious, The Forbidden Blade Primary: Fighter Secondary: Assassin HP: 500(+78) Attack Damage: 52(+3.2) HP5: 4.7(+1.0) Attack Speed: 0.679(+3.3%) No resource Armor : 20(+3.5) Magic Resist: 30(+0) Range: 175(Melee) Movement Speed: 350 PASSIVE: Forbbiden Art : Jigoku, Kage Saberious's blade is charged with hell's power, granting him a damage boost every 3rd attack, on his 3rd attack he will deal 20 (+120% AD)(+20% AP) damage and a 50% attack speed boost that lasts for 3 seconds. (Q): Jigoku Blade (20/18/16/14/12) second cooldown Saberious unleashes the power of his blade, gaining 5/10/15/20/25 range, and dealing 2/4/6/8/10 true damage on hit for 5 seconds. ( only marks 1 Jigoku Shiru ) (W): Impulse Blade (5/4/3/2/1) second cooldown Saberious thrusts his blade forward, dealing 80/100/150/200/250 (+100% Bonus AD)(+50% AP) (E): Jigoku Wall (20/17/14/11/8) second cooldown Saberious summons a wall from Hell protecting him from ranged attacks and crowd control giving him a shield blocking 100/150/200/250/300 (+ 60% Armor)(+60% Magic Resist) from magic and melee attacks. Lasts 4 seconds. ®: Forbbiden Art: Jigoku, Hakai (80/60/40) second cooldown Saberious blade reveals its true form, gaining an aura that starts leeching health, magic resist, armor from nearby enemies, Saberious increases his attack range to 325 and increases his attack speed by 1.00/1.20/1.30 for 15 seconds. During this period of time he can use: Forbbiden Art: 'Jigoku, Basuto' Saberious releases the aura around him making it spin at an unmatched speed dealing 150/250/350(+150% Bonus AD) to enemies around him. Lore: Saberious, were best freinds with Yasuo, at the Ionian sword school. They swore to never let anything get into their way. When Noxus invaded, the elder Yasuo was tasked to protect got slain, there was something about that elder, it was Saberious's father. After Yasuo was accused, he wandered the land, every step he took, Saberious was watching. One day Yasuo and his brother Yone fought, Yasuo won and buried Yone's body. Saberious saw it and thought, " Yasuo, how could you, you killed my father and now your brother? " As he followed Yasuo he became more angry as the days passed, until one day he saw a blade, covered in sand. He picked it up, suddenly he felt his anger flowing into the sword. The sword attached itself onto Saberious, when he removed the sheath, there were markings of an ancient ionian language, " The hell's wrath is embeddded in this sword, the soul of the sword will latch its chains onto the user". Saberious suddenly felt a jolt of energy in his mind a voice said, "You're mine, and I'm your's". Saberious learnt how to control the sword and he learnt that the only way to defeat yasuo, was by using the Forbbiden Arts, sealed in a hidden ionian temple. Saberious spent years finding this temple, when he did, he mastered the Forbidden Arts. He tracked Yasuo down once again, but this time, they confroned. " You killed my father! And even your own family. What have you become Yasuo, you were once the best student in our school remember? You mastered the Wind but why use it on your family?" Saberious asked. " I did'nt, i was accused of the murder of your father, and we were bound by the code of hounor i had to kill my brother." Yasuo replied. " So, you know anyone who can use the wind technique? After all my father was killed my one." "..." " You don't do you, the only one who can use that technique is you." " Wait, there is one." Yasuo said. " Who?" " I believe, her name is Riven." Yasuo replied. " Until i find this Riven, i will always think you're the killer. Forget our friendship." With that Saberious walked away, searching for Riven. When he heard that Riven was in the League of Legends, so was Yasuo, he decided to go there, "With my new blade, I will hunt her down." "The killer of my father, i will be sure to drip his blood onto my blade." '' -Saberious'' Quotes: Upon Selection: "I will avenge my father, kill the murderer with my blade" Movement: "They will die" "Death is easier then living" "Their blood will be my blade's food" "Forbbiden arts ain't always forbidden" "Hell is your final destination" "Don't worry, i'll make it swift" "Everything has a different purpose" "Those who think their story just begun, i'll end it" "Justice will be served" "Hell's waiting" "Everyone is promised tommorow, its just how long they will be there" "The wind, hmph used to think it was a good thing" "Hell's Gate is always open" "Those who lost their honour, won't get it back" "Death will be sweet for them" "To my destination" Attacking: "They will be impaled" "To the death" "Swift and easy" "Go to hell" "Burn" "Kill me? I feel dead already" "I'll kill anyone who comes in my way" "A blade does not only have one purpose" Joke: "The things everyone needs in life, Death, Honour, and well parties" "Hmm im sleepy" "Wanna play? My blade is ready" Taunt: "You'll be easy for my blade, don't even try." "So, only one of you here? I was expecting more deaths" "Ever heard of the word Noob? Yeah you're one of them" Taunting an enemy Yasuo: "You claim that you're not the one who killed my father?" "You say you're not the only wind blade huh?" "To the death, Yasuo, you shall die" Taunting an enemy Yasuo when using Last Breath: "Is this the tatic you used to kill my father!?" "This move..." Taunting an enemy Riven: "Riven? Yasuo told me all about you, lets see if you're strong" "Did you kill my father?" Taunting an enemy Riven when using Wind Slash or Broken wings: "This move, just like Yasuo said." "These 3 strikes, like Yasuo's" Upon using Jigoku Blade: "Pierce through you're defences" "You are nothing to me" Upon using Impulse Blade: "Thrust" "Impale" Upon using Jigoku Wall: "Defence the key" "Can't break my wall" Upon using Forbbiden Art: Jigoku, Hakai ( Both parts ): "Chron Ge Ton" ( Dialect of Ancient Ionian ) "Sug Ge Ton" ( Dialect of Ancient Ionian) "Sore Ge Ton" ( Dialect of Ancient Ionian) Category:Custom champions